User blog:Googleybear/Character Portals - Tutorial
Over the last week two people have asked me how to make Character Portals, so I thought I'd just put the tutorial on a blog instead of explaining it to each individual person. There are two ways (that I know) that you can create a character portal, so I'll explain both. Method 1 The first method will result in looking like this, with the standard box shape design which you can change the colour and text of and add whatever image you want in it. Firstly, create a new page and name it something like Template:SimPortal. Obviously, changing the bit to your name . When editing this page, edit in source mode, rather than visual mode (it makes things so much easier) copy and past the following stuff: } |articlename= } |name= }}} }} Where it says: * - write the color you want the box to be * - write the color you want the border of the box to be * - write the color you want the text to be in the box When writing the color, you can either write the name of the color (which can sometimes be quite limiting) or write the hex code. You can use a colour wheel here or here to find what colour you want and the hex code will be generated for you. Then publish that page of course. The next thing to do is to create the portal page itself and name it Portal: Characters For instance Portal:MySims Townies Characters or Portal:MySims Galaxy Characters. Copy and paste the following code onto the page (once again, in source mode) Keep repeating the lines depending on how many Sims there are in your game. However, after every 4 sims on the portal start a new line and type |-''' like in the code above, start another line and copy and post that repetitive code again. This is so 4 sims appear in each row, so it will fit on the page. This is the code for the MySims Townies Character Portal, to show you what it should look like: I tried explaining this as much as possible, but if you have any queries about stuff I haven't explained well enough feel free to ask :B Method 2 This method requires the ability to make your own images using a program like Photoshop, Paint.net, Gimp or Microsoft Paint. It also takes longer, but in my opinion looks better. The end result will be something like this By images, I mean something along the lines of these: 1, 2, 3 Firstly, you'll need to create each individual image and save them as .png files, then upload them all to the wiki. You'll have to make templates for each image. For example, for my MST2 Portal I made template pages called '''Template:MST2Portal/ An example of one is here: Template:MST2Portal/Cliff The code for the Cliff template page is: Your template pages should look the same as this except with the name of the images you've uploaded and correct links to the corresponding articles. Once the template pages are done, it's time to create the Portal page. Like in Method 1, name it '''Portal: Characters The coding for the MST2 Portal looks like this: Notice how I just put the templates I've made in this. Also note, that after 4 templates, I start a new row. ~~ Hopefully this helped. I'm aware some of this may seem a bit rushed, so I apologise for that, but I got bored of writing after about 15 minutes :P If anybody has questions where I haven't explained it too well or haven't explained something at all, then I'd be happy to answer them :) omg this is most probably the longest blog I've written :o? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts